We're a Family, a Strange One at That
by WonderPickle
Summary: A series of one-shots about what the Justice Leaue members do together when they're not fighting crime. Shayera and Wally argue, J'onn munches on Oreos, Diana tries to flirt with Bruce, John laughs at everything, Clark attempts team bonding, and Bruce just tries to ignore and evade it all. It's just the norm in the Watchtower. Major Wonder Bat and Hawk Lantern, lots of team fluff.
1. Mario

**Hello. I needed to warm up my writing skills, and take a short break. I decided since I love one-shots so much, I should just make a story out of them. I got inspired when I read a fairly long one about Young Justice one-shots.**

 **There will be many more to come, I promise. And many longer ones too. For now, I hope you enjoy this short story.**

 **It was so fun to write. Wally and Shay have such a great friendship, they really do act like children somistimes.**

 **Anyways, as always, please enjoy.**

* * *

"No Wally you're doing it all wrong!"

"Am I _really_ , Shayera?"

"Yes! Let me have it!"

"No! You're only saying that so you can play!"

"Will you two knock it off?"

"No!" The speedster and alien whipped their heads and yelled simultaneously at the Green Lantern.

John was resting in the armchair, while Shayera and Wally argued with each other on the couch. The Green Lantern was twiddling his ring in his left palm idly, watching the pair wrestle on the cushions. Oddly enough, they were fighting about...video games. The Thanagarian was attempting to rip the game control out of her companion's hands, but the red-head refused to let go. "Give it back, Shay! I had it first!"

"Just because you had it first doesn't mean you're _good enough_ to keep playing!" They continued struggling to gain possession of the small item, pressing all sorts of buttons as they did. John noticed the screen flash to different menus on the game, start specific levels, and change the avatar from Mario to Luigi to Toad. He didn't say anything though, just watched the childish behavior with an irritated yet bemused smile.

As Wally's head craned back to the screen, he said, "Aw, look what you made me do! I had so much progress on this level! You made me start over," he shrunk back into the brown, couch cushions with an extremely pouty face that only _he_ could pull off.

"Ha!" Shayera exclaimed as the game controller became fully hers. Her fingers wrapped around the sides and instantly started hitting all sorts of buttons. The TV screen that the game was hooked up to blinked and showed many different levels once again. Soon, Shayera's avatar, Mario, was leaping from one grass patch to another, collecting coins as he did so.

"You _stink_ , Shay," Wally complained as his bottom lip struggled to uphold his pout much longer.

"Cheer up, Wal," John said was a light chuckle, "she _is_ getting farther than you."

"Shut up, GL," Wally hissed, although it didn't sound very threatening.

For a few minutes there was silence expect the occasional, "Yes!" or "Suck it, stupid turtles!" From Shayera.

Eventually, J'onn had taken up post in the doorway of the rec room. "What is this game called?"

"Mario," Wally answered grumpily. He looked at J'onn with eyes that could make a puppy surrender, even thouh Shayera barely noticed.

"Why do you look unhappy, Wally?" The Martian questioned, concern creeping easily into his voice.

"Because he sucks," Shayera answered quickly, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Shut up!" Wally retorted, "Because _someone_ stole the controller right out of my hands!" He glared at the Thanagarian.

"It's not my fault you're not good!" She complained, giving him a quick glance before returning her attention back to the screen.

Wally growled, then lunged himself at her for the second time. They once again got into a wrestling match, each hero trying their best to avoid letting the other posses the stupid controller.

"They act like young children," J'onn noticed, looking down at John.

"Yea," he said in his naturally, deep voice, "it's surprising they're on the team sometimes."

"Agreed," said the Martian, "Would you care for something to eat? Superman has just restocked the Oreos in the cafeteria."

John tapped his right index finger against his chin for a short moment, then looked back at his two childish colleagues. "Yes, I would love to, J'onn," he answered, gratefully abandoning the two red-heads to battle their own petty quarrels. He and the green-skinned hero happily munched on their cookies while the others still argued about who had more skills in Mario...

* * *

 **I know it was short. But I thought it was kinda cute.**

 **I hope you liked it too!**

 **Love to all!**


	2. Surprise, Bruce!

**When I checked my email this morning, I had the biggest smile on my face. I already had 2 reviews, 3 follows, and 2 favorites. That's ridiculous! I only posted this story a last night (technically it was 12 this morning, but since I hadn't gone to sleep I count that as night).**

 **Thank you all so much, lovelies!**

 **I decided you should be rewarded for that. So here's another chapter (but you already knew that because you're reading it). It's much longer than the last one.**

 **I hope that my next chapters can live up to your expectations. I will try to make them all longer as the story progresses.**

 **So...that's pretty much it for now so...enjoy :)**

 **Oh and if I didn't mention this already, all the JL members know who each other are (meaning their identities).**

* * *

Bruce wiggled underneath Superman's strong grasp.

"Clark, I _will_ kill you for this," Bruce hissed. There was a bandana over his eyes, and his Kryptonian colleague had decided to carry him bridal style around the Watchtower. Bruce had been ripped from his work in the control room, only to not be told a single thing about where or why. Although, he had his assumptions...

"You can try Bruce, but why don't you wait until we get there before you start making any death threats," Clark responded, softly chuckling.

Bruce growled and continued squirming, but even the fierce Batman could not escape the wrath of Superman. He didn't stop trying though, because if this was what he thought it was going to be, it would be humiliating in front of the rest of the league.

" _Stop_ _moving_ ," Clark warned his friend.

Bruce finally decided it wasn't worth struggling anymore. He just gave up and grumpily let Clark continue with his silly game.

The unstoppable Dark Knight had finally been beaten. By an over excited alien. He had faced ninjas and murders and highly trained assassins, including _Deathstroke_ , but no, it was his best friend with a goofy smile planted across his face that had taken him down. _Why?_

Bruce suddenly realized something. He hadn't heard Wally make fun of him once. Or John snicker. Or Hawkgirl laugh from the sidelines.

Oh.

No.

This was a...

"SURPRISE!" All the league members yelled as Clark ripped the dark bandana off his face. Bruce was a mixture of horrified, shocked, and he despised to admit it but a bit...touched that his friends had put together a surprise birthday party for him. The cafeteria was filled with balloons, snacks, a happy birthday banner, different games, and smiles.

"Happy birthday, Old Man," Wally teased, coming up to his older friend and patting him on the back. Bruce growled, and Wally did a sheepish smile before hurriedly jumping back. Each league member came up and delivered another _Happy birthday_ to him.

Afterwards, Shayera and Wally struck up a conversation, although it looked more like an argument than anything. Diana and J'onn had joined him at an empty table away from the other four.

"Why do you look unhappy on your day of birth? I believe it is customary to be joyous on this occasion, Bruce," J'onn asked, his eyebrows narrowing in concern.

Diana gave him a sort of _Are you serious?_ look. Bruce rolled his eyes under his cowl.

The speedster suddenly came up behind the three of them, putting his arm around Bruce's shoulders. "Dear Brucey, we would all love to know, how old are you?" He grinned.

Batman delivered on of his famous Bat-glares. Even though he had done it on Wally many times, the red-head still let out a slight whimper and scurried back to Shayera. She just laughed when he returned.

J'onn had found a pack of Oreos, and silently ate them while watching the rest of the happenings in the room.

Diana had been staring obliviously for far too long at Bruce, and now the Martian was obviously starting to get suspicious. Bruce ignored the both of them (even though he didn't mind Diana, he snuck a couple glances at her now and then), and thought of all the things he could be doing if Clark hadn't remembered his stupid birthday...he would _so_ get the Kryptonian back for this...

"Alright guys," Wally exclaimed, "it's time for a little game I like to call 'Beat the Bat'!"

"What the-" Bruce didn't get to finish his sentence because he was shoved by John into a line with all his friends. Wally bubbled with energy at the front, holding a large stick in his hands. Bruce tilted his head to see there was a...Batman piñata hanging down from the ceiling. The white string was attached to Batman's head, in the center of his cowl. His uniform looked the same, he was holding a batarang in his left hand, and his right was placed on his yellow belt. The piñata made his figure look bulkier.

Wally turned back to his friends, and gave them a toothy grin before stretching his arms back and whacking the Batman. A hole appeared in his arm, and a bunch of candy spilled out. "Haha I got you, Bats!" He giggled, reaching down and grabbing all the candy before anyone else had the chance. Shayera made a noise that was a mixture between a laugh and a scoff.

Wally passed the stick back to Diana, who didn't hit it quite as hard as he did, but hard enough to knock some candy out as well. As she began to bend down, Wally hurriedly snatched all the sweets on the ground with his super speed. "Wally!" She said.

"Sorry, Di," He called with a smile. She just rolled her eyes, mumbled something, and passed the stick along to Shayera. One by one the team swatted the piñata Batman, and one turn by another Wally picked up all the candy.

Bruce's colleagues had wanted him to go first, but since there was a Kryptonian with super-strength among them, Bruce had gone second last. Not that it mattered, he refused to hit himself with a stick, even if it was just a piñata.

"Aw c'mon, Bats!" Wally cried, trying to get the Dark Knight to do as he asked.

"Bruce!" Clark exclaimed.

"No."

"Just do it," John said, exasperated.

Bruce took a look at Diana's pleading eyes, Shayera's electrifying mace (it had somehow appeared in her hands), and J'onn's tempting Oreos (he was bribing the Dark Knight), and thought about all his friends did for his birthday. He didn't show any of this on his face of course.

The Batmam may not have had any friends, but Bruce Wayne sure did.

So he took the stick, and swung.

* * *

 **Bruce kinda seemed outta character, but I honestly don't care. I think this team is adorable. Even though it didn't seem a lot like it in the show, I really think they're a family.**

 **Bruce could've easily escaped from Clark yes, but for this story's purposes, he didn't. I feel like someone was going to mention that...**

 **I have to admit to having a smile on my face when I wrote the beginning part about Clark and Bruce. I love their friendship more than Shay and Wally. Can you imagine how mad Bruce would get if Clark carried him bridal style?**

 **If anyone has any one-shot that they'd like to see in this story, feel free to PM me.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Love to all!**


	3. Popcorn and Hopefully Zombies

**This was a pretty short chapter, but it was my favorite to write. So I hope you enjoy it as well.**

 **Thank you for your lovely reviews! :)**

 **I guess that's kinda it...**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

"Shayera give me the remote!"

"I thought J'onn was picking!"

"He is!"

"No I am!"

"No you're not, shut up, Wally!"

"Friends can we please keep the peace? I will gladly give my turn to Wal-"

"NO!"

"If nobody picks soon, I'm leaving."

"You are _not_ leaving, Bruce. You promised."

"I don't care."

" _Bruce_."

"...Fine."

"See Wally, even _Bruce_ can compromise, why can't you?"

"Shut up, Shay."

"GUYS!" Superman walked in, flicking on the light as he did so.

The other six league members were in the most awkward positions as the Kryptonian walked into the rec room. He believed he had been walking in a minute or two late for their movie that J'onn was supposed to select, but he didn't get anything close to that.

Wally was on the bottom of their pile on the couch, Shayera sitting on his head. John was resting on his legs, while J'onn was positioned next to his feet. Diana and Bruce were sitting together on the smaller couch next to everyone else. She had her hand halfway to his arm, about punch him for something, most likely meaning he had said something negative or about refusing to watch the movie.

"What is _going_ on?" Clark exclaimed, walking towards his friends.

All at once he got six loud responses, Shayera and Wally trying to talk over each other, while Bruce just gave a grumpy answer, looking away.

Superman's hands instantly flew up, giving a surrender/too much noise sign. "J'onn? What happened? I thought you were picking tonight."

J'onn glanced at the other alien. "So did I. But Wally believed it was his turn, Shayera disagreed, so she and John sat on him to get the remote back, while Bruce announced he was going to leave and Diana convinced him to stay," The green-skinned hero gestured around the room.

Wally gave a sheepish smile from underneath his colleagues, and a quick wave too. "Hiya, Supes. Wanna help me out here?"

Superman shook his head with a light smile, starting to walk towards the threesome when John bounced off, not wanting a fight. Shayera did the same after the Green Lantern gave her an irritated look. "Fine," She mumbled, pushing herself off Wally. She only did so after she gave an extra push to his face.

"Shay!" John said, a bit upset that she couldn't get off without doing anything. But they all knew he was expecting her to do something like that, because they were too.

Diana could barely hide her smile, while Bruce was much better at concealing his. Practice of course.

Wally, glad to not have two people sitting on him anymore, happily moved next to J'onn. John sat next to him, just so Shayera didn't have the pleasure.

"So," Superman began with a relieved breathe, "now that that's all settled, do you have a movie picked, J'onn?"

J'onn nodded with a smile. "The Wizard of Oz."

There wasn't even a second before Wally responded unhappily. "Awwwww come on! I wanted to watch a movie with zombies and stuff! Not munchkins and ruby shoes!" His head fell back against the couch, and his hands dropped exasperated at his side.

J'onn looked almost...hurt for an instance. "Wally," Superman quickly cut in, noticing J'onn's expression, "why don't you just go make us some popcorn so you don't have to watch the black and white scenes?"

Wally gave Clark a face full of complaint, and the Kryptonian gave him a stern look back. "Fine," he mumbled getting up much, much slower than usual, and dragging himself towards the kitchen.

Clark happily took Wally's spot on the couch in between John and J'onn. Shayera wasn't all that pleased considering the fact that the Kryptonian was the one who made her get off Wally in the first place.

As J'onn started the movie, Superman settled in. Wally came back before Dorothy was even carried away by the tornado. He grumbled a bit, but just sat on the floor, handing the popcorn up to Diana and Bruce.

By the time Dorothy, The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, and The Cowardly Lion had made it to Oz, Shayera had fallen asleep on GL, J'onn just back onto the couch, and Bruce on Diana's shoulder (who would of thought they would get to see the great Dark Knight asleep, especially on Wonder Woman?). Eventually, only Clark was awake to see Wally end the movie a couple minutes short and pop in a zombie one instead.

* * *

 **Yay I love Wally so much. AND YAY FOR WONDER BAT! I ship them too hard not to put a little something something in every chapter. Don't like it? Then don't read. But always be on the lookout for it.**

 **So...I have no clue when the next update will be. Just when I come up with ideas I guess. If anyone has any suggestions leave a review or PM me. Sorry I say this so much, sometimes all I wanna do is write but I have writer's block. Plus I would love to write what you guys would love to read!**

 **Until next time...**

 **Love to all!**


	4. Too Much Splashing

**Jamming to Lemonade Mouth as I write this because they're such perfection and so is their music and WEN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AFSGSGSHHSHS!**

 **Ok sorry w** **rong fandom.**

 **Anyways, I wanna thank Celtic Silver for this idea. And also thank you for all your little bunnies, I'll definitely use the others in the future. :)**

 **And for anyone else who came up with an idea, thank you thank you thank you. You'll be seeing those soon!**

 **BRIDGET MENDLER YOUR VOICE IS PERFECTION. UGH I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE.**

 **Ok I'm done. I just love that band so much...anyways this is a Justice League fanfic so I'll just stop now (you should listen to the Lemonade Mouth album if you love me, I just listened to it on a constant loop while writing this).**

 **Sorry sorry sorry.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You guys are so _slow_!" Wally said while waiting for the rest of his teammates to change into their bathing suits. Since they never used their pool aboard the Watchtower, the seven (including an unwilling Bruce) had decided to put the water to use.

Wally, being the speedster of the group, had changed within a matter of seconds. It had taken a bit longer for everyone else.

Coming out of their quarters one by one, each Leaguer had walked over to an over-excited red-head. Said red-head had gotten even more giddy when he saw the expression upon Bruce's face when Diana appeared in her bikini. It was _priceless_. He must've known he was being stared at because he quickly regained himself. Although GL happened to do the same thing with Shayera, but he didn't stop staring just because he knew everyone else was doing it back at him.

Wally uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Um...ahem, well...let's get going," He grinned, shuffling down the hallway. The others followed, John stalking after Shayera like a lovesick puppy.

"Let's just get this over with," Bruce grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

Diana elbowed him in the ribs and he shut up.

After a quiet walk through the corridors of their home, the seven finally reached the double doors that reached the pool. Almost all of them didn't even know there was one, until J'onn mentioned it at lunch yesterday, not knowing the significance of a pool. Bruce had actually face-palmed himself then, still kicking himself, for installing one in the first place. Although, everyone else had happily agreed to the idea of a team swim day, and they all had to force Bruce into it.

"Bet you wish you hadn't put this in, now don't you, Batsy?" Wally teased, poking at Bruce.

The Dark Knight had managed to give him the worst bat-glare the rest of them believed was only reserved for the worst of criminals. Wally let out a slight whimper.

Shayera released a soft chuckle. That had finally snapped John out of his daze, turning his cheeks bright pink.

Diana walked up to the edge of the circular pool, dipping her foot in the surface of the water. "It's really wa-" As she turned around to tell her friends the rest of her statement, Wally had run up at super-speed and given her a shove in. Diana crashed into the water with a loud _splash!_ , causing the liquid to rush up into the air. The other heroes were instantly wet, looking at Wally with a frown.

"It was worth it!" He exclaimed, following the Amazon into the water. He cannon-balled, getting the others soaked once more.

"Wally!" Shayera yelled, jumping in after him.

John followed her lead, then J'onn, then Clark.

Bruce stood with his arms crossed again, refusing to move. " _Bruce_ ," Diana shot him a look, water dripping down her face.

"I came, I didn't say I'd go _in_ ," He responded with a frown.

Shayera had a smug look upon her wet face. "Don't make Clark give you a repeat of your birthday," She glanced at Clark who just smiled.

The tiniest bit of worry brimmed around his eyes. Since the seven of them were all so close, they recognized the emotion in their dear friend's pupils. It quickly faded, the Dark Knight not allowing the others to read his thoughts. "Fine," He regrettably agreed after about a minute of contemplating his options.

He didn't jump in like the rest of them, instead slowly took the ladder on the wall down.

"Aw, come on, Bats!" Wally complained.

Bruce rolled his eyes as his feet plunged into the water, then his legs, his chest quickly wet too. He was suddenly at the same level as everyone else, all of the, standing in the pool around abdomen level.

"Ok I'm in. Stop complaining," Bruce growled with a light tone of amusement.

"He'll _never_ stop complaining, Bruce," Shayera butt in.

"Shut up!" Wally pouted, but then quickly grinned mischievously. He continued with splashing every single one of his teammates in a single, quick motion. It was a second of each one getting pelted with water.

" _WALLY_!" Shouted a chorus of annoyed voices.

A trickster twinkle glittered brightly in his eyes. He gave a toothy smile and quickly sank beneath the surface. Bubbles appeared above him as he roamed around under the water.

Shayera followed him, chasing him through the blue liquid. John followed her too, and soon enough the other four were watching the threesome swimming through the water.

While she was looking the other way, Clark had decided to sneak up on Diana and tackle her into the water. She let out a noise halfway between a laugh and a scream. J'onn allowed a slight giggle to escape his mouth, before following his friends underneath the surface of the pool. Bruce mostly stood still, but occasionally splashed one of his fellow heroes when they came up for air. Although only Diana and Wally saw it, he possessed a smile the entire time. He would never admit to that though.

Eventually, Wally popped up for air, but also with a pointer finger in the air, and a bright grin upon his face. "We should play a game!" He exclaimed.

"Let's play Marco Polo," Shayera suggested with a smug smile. Her wet wings flapped anxiously behind her.

"Yea! Ok I'll be it first!" Wally responded gleefully. He went under the water, counting to fifteen in his head. Shayera shooed everyone out of the pool, laughing as she did so. The heroes snatched their towels and fled, running as fast as possible down the hallway. They didn't get very far when they heard, "Marco? _Marco_? MARCO? GUYS WHERE DID YOU GO?" But they continued running anyways. Wally was not a happy camper when he found them, but Clark, Diana, John, Shayera, J'onn, and even Bruce couldn't hope but let out a laugh. Soon, Wally was laughing along side them. It was these types of moments they all apperciated the most.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, Wally, but we all still love you.**

 **This took way longer to write than expected. Oops.**

 **Anyways, I can't thank you guys enough for all your wonderful ideas. They'll be in here soon!**

 **LISTEN TO THE SONG LIVIN' ON A HIGH WIRE BY LEMONADE MOUTH. IT'S SO AMAZING AND I JUST CAN'T. I'M SORRY. THIS IS THE WRONG FANDOM, BUT THAT SONG IS TOO AMAZING NOT TO MENTION IT.**

 **I'm sorry. I also have a strong love for Lemonade Mouth, as you can tell.**

 **This wasn't a greatly detailed chapter, but I tried my best. It was longer than normal though.**

 **So until next time, love to all!**


	5. Giggles All Around

**I'm sorry I'm taking forever with updates.**

 **Thank you to everyone who submitted an idea to me! I'll be using those in the future!**

 **I gotta thank Celtic Silver for this one though...again. Your little bunnies are so helpful.**

 **Everyone else, your ideas will be seen soon!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"WALLY WEST!" Batman growled, storming through the Watchtower. His anger was flaring up inside, making his chest burn.

"Bruce? What's the matter?" Diana questioned, peeking out of the cafeteria. Only her beautiful head could be seen, her raven hair falling downwards as her face was puzzled behind the door.

The anger melted from his mouth, making him forget every sentence he had planned to say next. Diana had that affect on him. But being the Batman, he quickly regained himself and remembered. "Wally did something to the batplane. Where is he?" Bruce demanded. He began to walk past her, ignoring her protests.

When he entered the room, Shayera and John were privately having a conversation at a table in the corner. Clark, J'onn and Wally scooped breakfast into their mouthes. As soon as the redhead saw the enraged look on his colleague's face, he burst out laughing. Diana noticed his snickers, coming to a stop next to Bruce. He realized she was around an inch or so taller than he was.

Bruce was even angrier now.

"What did he do?" Diana asked.

The Dark Knight didn't answer. Instead, he marched over to Wally, who was hysteric.

"I'm going to kill you, you know that?" Bruce ground out. Wally stopped his laughing a little bit, only so he could slide away and hide behind Clark.

"Wally?!" Clark confusingly asked, lifting up his arm to see the whimpering but giggling speedster.

Even John and Shay had made their way over to the group. Diana too, coming up behind Bruce again.

"What'd you do now, idiot?" Shayera asked, shaking her head.

"I..." Wally had glanced at Batman delivering a batglare at him, and he stopped whimpering and kept laughing.

Bruce was furious. He reached an arm out to Wally, trying to strangle him. Wally used Clark as a shield, hiding behind his body. "Hey!" Clark complained as Bruce reached around him, encasing him in his arms. The Dark Knight's fingers fumbled around for Wally's throat. Wally quickly jumped up, and ran behind Diana, who was standing a dozen feet away from Clark.

Bruce snarled, unwrapping himself from the Kryptonian. He then proceeded to catch Wally by tossing one of his gadgets at him. The item twirled itself around Wally, engulfing him in a very sturdy string. Wally struggled, then used his super speed to hop out.

"Whoa buddy," John said to Batman, "chill."

"What'd Wally do, anyway?" Shayera asked.

"He did something to the batplane. That's all you need to know," Bruce said before storming out of the room.

The five members left glanced at each other, then raced out of the room. They fought over who was going to be the first to see what their dear redheaded friend had done to The Dark Knight's famous ride.

As they reached the garage, Shayera, who had been at the front of their grouping, stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone else bumped into her, but she didn't seem fazed at the least.

After a moment of shocked silence, they became as hysteric as Wally. Shayera even collasped onto the floor.

Suddenly, Bruce came marching in after a still tied up Wally West.

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed, "You guys saw my work!"

Bruce was as ticked off as ever.

"Bruce I think you should change your uniform to match," Shayera said between giggles.

Bruce pointed a stern finger at each of them. "Watch me get you back. All of you," He stormed out with a defiant cape swirl.

Wally handed a camera to John. "Hey GL, get a picture of me with this thing, will ya?" He untied himself from the string Bruce had wrapped around him, then raced to the batplane.

"Not before we put glitter on it, Wally," Clark said. Wally grinned devilishly.

And so, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and The Flash scoured the Watchtower in search of sparkles to add to Batman's now pink batplane. He on the other hand, was held up in his room plotting revenge.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this one was so short, but I was desperate to get another one into you guys because I haven't updated in so long. Next one will be longer, I promise.**

 **I know they don't call J'onn Martian Manhunter in the JL cartoon, but just roll with it.**

 **Until next time, love to all!**


	6. Revenge: Part 1

**Before anything else, I just wanted to say, thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews. You have no idea how happy I get when I read them. I love you all very much.**

 **Because I love you all, and because it was requested numerous times, I give you...REVENGE OF THE BAT.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bruce had been carefully plotting his revenge on each Justice League member for multiple days.

Everyone else had forgotten about the incident already. But he was Batman. He didn't forget anything.

After Wally had painted the batplane pink, and everyone else added... _sparkles_ , Bruce was too furious even for words. Now, three days later, each plan had been carefully set in motion.

That morning Bruce had decided to join Clark and John in the cafeteria for breakfast. Clark sat in the middle, with Bruce on the right, closest to the door.

"How is Gotham holding up, Bruce?" Clark asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"Fine," Bruce answered curtly, taking a sip of his coffee and looking blankly at the TV. It was playing the news, and secretly Bruce was eager to watch the next story.

"The famous Gotham City was saved yet again by the beloved Batman," The anchorwoman began saying, "A group of thugs were transferring illegal drugs that investigators have not yet identified, onto a ship heading for Metropolis. They were about to take off when Batman swooped in to save the day, yet again. Thanks to his courageous acts, Gotham is again in his debt. In other news-" The three men had stopped listening at this point.

"From the looks of it, things are going pretty well," John smiled, scooping a bite of cereal into his mouth.

Clark suddenly stood up. "Make sure Wally doesn't do anything to my coffee," He said, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Bathroom."

After he exited the room, Bruce couldn't help but smile.

John eyed him curiously. "What? Why are you smiling? You never smile."

"You'll see."

"I'll see? Bruce, what-"

Suddenly, Clark went running down the hall, releasing agonized cries as he did. Shayera and J'onn, who had been quietly talking while eating, snapped their head towards the door, and then towards Bruce.

"What did _you_ _do_?" John asked, eyes wide.

"Kryponite laced toilet paper is always very effective to get back at the boy scout ailen," Bruce said while calmly brining his coffee mug up to his lips.

"Bruce!" John exclaimed in shock. He never knew Batman hated Superman _that_ much. It was almost comical. But John then quickly realized something. "You never do anything without reason, Bats. What'd he do to deserve it?"

"Same thing you did. You'll get it too, John," Bruce responded blankly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to plan what I'm going to do to everyone else." With that, he got up and left the cafeteria, leaving John shocked and flabbergasted.

* * *

Part one of the plan had been complete. Only five left to accomplish. Next on the list, J'onn.

He was _way_ too easy of a target. The Martian was too attached to those Oreos. It was his own fault, really.

Bruce knew where J'onn hid his stash. He'd known for months. Occasionally, on one of his good days, he'd sneak a couple. Sometimes, Bruce almost felt bad for taking them. But he was pretty sure Clark knew where they were and took some too, no doubt because of his x-ray vision.

His plan was simple. Take the cookies, and stash them in Wally's room. Two birds with one stone. But because the redhead had started the whole fiasco in the first place, he'd get something a lot worse.

Standing in the hallway, Bruce patiently waited for J'onn to exit the medical bay. The team took shifts cleaning and restocking it, and at the moment the Martian was doing the latter. The hallway was empty, but Bruce still crouched in one of the darker corners. Around three and a half minutes later, his green skinned friend had exited the room. He was most certainly plopping a cooke into his mouth as he went. Fortunately, he went the opposite direction of The Dark Knight.

Grinning to himself, Bruce snuck through the glass doors. He shut the blinds on the windows that revealed to the corridor what he was up to. Diana had always found it strange that there were blinds on a window that was inside the building (or in this case the tower), but Shayera had tried to convince her it was for privacy reasons. She still had a hard time believing it though.

Bruce glanced around until he found the specific cabinet he was looking for. It was three down from the last on the left, on the top row of shelves. He silently made his way towards it, then pulled forth the handle. Out came five white towels, and right smack in the middle was a large pack of Oreos. It opened as it fell, many crumbs spilling out onto the clean cloth and stone floor. The Dark Knight snatched the cookies, plopped one in his mouth, then creeped back to the door. He opened it stilly, shifting his head from left to right in the hallway to make sure no one was there. Silence filling the empty space, Bruce took that as his cue. He quietly shut the medical bay door, rushing out of the hallway. The Oreos were wedged between his belt and his uniform, but on his back so the box was shrouded by his cape.

"Bruce?" A voice suddenly asked. Batman perked his head up from its previous position of looking the opposite direction. Diana stood with her arms behind her back and her head cocked to the side. Her beautiful raven hair stretched across her shoulder, exposing its wonderful pieces. _Get your head in the game, Bruce._

"What?"

"You look...up to something. Anything you want to share?" A smirk was drawing across her gorgeous lips.

"No. I don't have time for this, I have work to do," He snapped. Cold, and not the way he _wanted_ to treat Diana, but it was necessary.

"Ok then..." She said, still smirking. He walked away with a growl and a mumble of unhappy phrases.

He travled through and past numerous doors, hallways, rooms, and food wrappers (Wally never cleaned up after himself), before reaching the speedster's room. Bruce had passed Wally trying to beat Shayera at some other video game, so he knew redhead's quarter was currently empty. He typed the password onto the keypad next to the door (he knew everyone's), and suddenly it slid open. Bruce cringed at the smell, glanced at all the clothes and old food strewn across floor, and moved on. There was a dresser with five drawers in it, and Batman opened number four, dropping in the Oreos. He grinned, closed the drawer, and left the room without a trace.

Oh revenge was _so_ sweet.

* * *

 **Part two coming to you soon! I hope this is ok for now, I knew you wonderful readers deserved an update. I'm sorry it was so slow, but I've had camp all week. Although next week I'm not doing anything, so you'll probably get another update then.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Love to all!**


	7. Snuffaluffagis

**Whoops I haven't updated in _the_ longest time. I do apologize, lovely readers. School is tough and I've been stuck studying for exams. **

**Oh and guys, I know that I haven't made everything just like the show, but it's my own little story and I'm going to have things that aren't the exact same. Please respect that.**

 **Okay, so there _is_ going to be a revenge part 2, but I was having severe writer's block on it, and I wanted to get a new chapter to you since there hasn't been one in a while, so here you go. The next revenge chapter will be out as soon as I can figure out what to do with it, and hopefully that's soon.**

 **Once again, I have to thank Celtic Silver for my idea. I still use your plot bunnies.**

 **Please enjoy! I'll try to update soon!**

* * *

Clark held the lovable, fluffy creature in his arms. It was quite a humorous sight to see, the famous Superman, with his muscular forearms and big hands, holding a small ball of fluff, barely bigger than the size of his hand.

Wally was the first to notice the new edition, bounding into the room, eyes lit up like an overeager child. "Is that a cat?" he asked his colleague.

"It is. I found him in the streets of Metropolis earlier today. Lois won't let me keep him at our apartment, so I figured maybe he could stay here for a little while," the dark haired man answered.

"A _little while?_ How about _forever_!" Wally exclaimed, scooping the pet out of his friend's grasp.

The redhead buried his head in the animal's fur, causing a long stream of _meows_.

John suddenly walked into the room, followed by Shayera. They were both taken aback by the sight of a new living creature in their home. "Uh, does someone wanna explain why we've suddenly got a cat?" GL questioned.

"And why Wally's fawning all over it," Shayera added, snorting, and resting a hand on her hip.

"I found it out on the streets, but Lois wouldn't let me keep it," Clark explained, gesturing towards the cat that was currently being smothered.

"It's so _cute_!" Wally yelped, holding the animal out as the famous position in _The Lion King_. Shayera laughed obnoxiously, which caused Wally to scowl at her in annoyance. " _What_?"

The alien shrugged. "Nothing," came her reply, "but maybe you should squeeze it a little harder, then you'll _really_ crush the life out of it. I mean, that's what you're trying to do, right?"

John rolled his eyes, while Wally narrowed his. "You hold Snuffaluffagis. Then you'll see how cute he is," he bit out.

Clark cocked his head to the side, holding his pointer finger in the air in confusion. "Uh, Wally? _Snuffaluffagis_?"

"What? You know you like it," he answered with waggled eyebrows.

Shayera visibly choked, even though the only thing to choke on was air. "You're _joking_."

Wally pouted. "Am not. Here, how about you hold him, and then you'll see how cute he is."

Shayera held her hands up, as if she were surrendering. But with the expression on her face, she was clearly not. "No. I'd rather not."

"Oh come on, he's really cute, you'll see."

"Wally, no."

"Please."

"No."

"Shay, please."

"I said _no_."

Wally began making a puppy dog face when John said, clearly annoyed, "Shay, just _hold the cat._ "

The alien sighed. "Fine. I'll hold the stupid thing." She outstretched her arms, cocking her hip out and arching one of her eyebrows. Wally smiled while releasing his grip on the fluffy creature and gently placing it in his colleague's palms.

For a moment the alien, speedster, and Green Lantern all waited in anticipation, watching Shayera inspect the cat as if their lives depended on it.

Eventually came the response, "I don't see what you're talking about, Wally."

Wally threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. I give up. Give me my cat back."

Clark cleared his throat. "Uh, Wally. It's my cat."

The speedster froze, his arms halfway to the animal in Shayera's grasp. "Oh, uh, right. I was just gonna give him back to you, Supes."

"Mm hm," John answered.

Wally scowled at his friend, but handed the cat back to Clark anyway.

J'onn abruptly entered the space, seeming pleased when he noticed his teammates all in the room. "Superman, what have you-ACHOO!" he sneezed before he could finish his question.

"Uh, J'onn, you okay?" asked Wally.

The martian attempted a nod, but his head was thrown back violently by the sudden outburst of a sneezing fit. "ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"

"He may be allergic to the cat," Shayera noted.

Clark bit his lip. "And you may be right," he sighed, "Sorry, Wally. We can't keep him."

Wally's eyes suddenly filled with a mix of shock and terror. But he regained his composure and said, "Okay. Okay, _fine_." He walked over to Superman, neglecting J'onn's violent sneezing. "Goodbye, Snuffaluffagis." He began petting the cat while muttering softly.

Shayera, who seemed to find this a bit overdramatic, rolled her eyes. "Wally, you knew it for like, _five minutes_."

"Cut him some slack, Shay," GL said, "It _is_ a cute cat."

"You are _all_ ridiculous."

* * *

 **Admittedly not my best work, but you know I just really wanted to get this to you guys. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Love to all!**


	8. Sniffles and Snarls

**Hello, loves!**

 **Well...my gosh it's been way too long since I've updated here, huh? Yeah, definitely.**

 **I want to give out a really sincere apology for not updating sooner...I had a lot of personal stuff and personal growth and I had a ton of schoolwork...plus, major writers block.**

 **I feel really really bad about not updating and I'm so so sorry and I'm really trying to be better.**

 **I think someone might have requested this on a review...but I'm not sure who...sorry about that...**

 **I hope you enjoy this! So sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Bruce sniffled.

Wally giggled.

" _What_ are you laughing at?" Bruce grumbled towards the speedster.

"Oh nothing," Wally responded, covering his hand with his mouth before erupting into explosive laughter.

"Wally, _please_ ," Diana scolded him, shooing him away with her free hand as she tended to Bruce. She pressed the cool washcloth against his overheating forehead, not wanting the temperature rising any higher.

"Aw Bruce, you need Nurse Wonder Woman to take care of you?" Wally taunted.

Bruce gritted his teeth, growling at his companion.

"Big Batsy can't do it by himself," the redhead declared mockingly, pouting excessively.

" _Wally_ ," Diana warned sternly, eyes still focused on Bruce.

"The famous Dark Knight can take down The Joker, Bane, Poison Ivy, but get he can't get over the _common cold_!" Wally continued further.

"Why you little-" Bruce sprang from his seat, nearly kicking Diana in the gut, lunging at his collegue. He pinned the speedster to the ground, grasping both his wrists tightly while sitting on top of him.

"Bruce!" Diana chastised, not pleased that he had attacked his fellow teammate.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Wally said, pleading sarcastically.

As Bruce opened his mouth to retort, Shayera and John burst into the room.

Shayera didn't even bother trying to help her friend, she instead collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"This _isn't funny_ , Shay," the speedster grumbled from his uncomfortable position.

"Actually," John answered for her, "it is."

Suddenly, Bruce let out a heavy sneeze, almost head butting Wally in the process.

"Bruce! You have the flu! You shouldn't be walking around or jumping on people!" Diana told him, obviously very very unhappy with him.

"Pleaseeeeee let me go, Bats," Wally agreed with Diana, flashing a huge cheesy smile.

The Amazon tugged on his arm, trying to get him off the mocking speedster.

" _Bruce_ ," she said.

He clenched his jaw, giving Wally one last look-over before slowing coming off.

"Thank you," said Diana with a slight smile.

"Come on, Wally, let's go," John disclosed, pulling his arm along towards the door. "Feel better, Bruce!" he called, walking out the door, Wally right behind.

Shayera sent The Dark Knight a nod before exiting as well.

Once they were gone, Diana said gently, "Sit back down."

"I can take care of myself," Bruce mumbled.

"Bruce, how many times have we gone over this? That's what we're here for, so you don't have to take care of yourself," she claimed.

Without responding directly to what she just said, he answered "I'm not helpless."

The Princess put the washcloth back on his forehead. "I know that, Bruce. But you're still sick. Why won't you just sit still and let me take care of you?"

"There's still criminals to be fought," he stated, not looking at her.

"Why don't you trust that Clark and the others can take care of it?" she asked, turning to scoop a cool glass of water off the nearby table.

Bruce then looked at her, hard. "I'm _perfectly_ capable of taking care of _myself_ , Princess," he repeated.

Diana rolled her eyes, shoving the water towards him. "Whatever you say."

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed...as short as it was.**

 **I'm gonna try harder to update. I promise.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Love to all!**


	9. Baking Fun!

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I'm such a bad author lol.**

 **Welp, here's the next chapter in this story!**

 **It's really not my best work, but I was kind of in a rush to get it out.**

 **Enjoy, loves!**

* * *

"Chocolates are the way to any woman's heart. Not _baking_!" Wally declared with a roll of his eyes.

As his response, John silently threw flour at him.

Wally's head slowly rolled down to glare at his now white shirt. "Heyyyyy! This was _new_!" he whined.

John briefly glanced at him, snickered, and then proceeded to continue what he was doing.

"I am confused," J'onn said, "Why are you making Shayera brownies?"

"Because," John muttered, "She's had a rough week and I'd like to do something nice for her."

Wally gave him a skeptical gaze. "Mmmm...no...that's not it."

John furrowed his eyebrows as he cracked eggs into the mixing bowl. "Why can't that be it, Wally? Why can't I just do something nice for my girlfriend?"

Wally snorted. "That's BS if I ever heard it."

"Hey!"

Wally shrugged. "I'm just saying. I don't believe you, John Stewart."

John rolled his eyes. "Well you don't have to believe me. I'm not doing this for you, anyway."

Wally snatched a handful of chocolate chips out of the bag sitting out.

John swatted his hand away. "Cut it out. Those aren't for you."

"These were in the Watchtower kitchen. Technically I can eat them if I want to," Wally mumbled with a mouthful of food, causing his words to sound as if they weren't actually English.

Somehow, John still understood him. "You wouldn't have even known about them if it weren't for me."

Wally scoffed. "Not true!"

"Actually, John is correct," J'onn claimed as he plopped an Oreo in his mouth.

Wally paused for a moment, frowning. "... _Fine_. Point taken," he said as he slowly began chewing again.

After a moment of silence, Wally spoke up again. "Seriously, GL. I've never seen you bake before. Why now?"

"I already told you. And I'm not repeating it again," John replied without looking up.

Wally pursed his lips, doing a mock investigation sort of thing. "Tell it to me again, punk!"

John rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing. "Shut up."

Wally dramatically jerked his head towards his friend. "Is that _really_ gonna hold up in court?"

"You're annoying," John remarked.

"I'm not _supposed_ to be nice, I'm supposed to get the truth out of ya," Wally replied.

"Put a sock in it," John told him, hurling an egg at his gut.

As expected, it cracked, on top of the flour that had already caked into the speedster's shirt.

"Not cooooool!" Wally exclaimed, with a complete change of tone.

J'onn laughed from across the room.

Wally pouted. "Let's see how you like it, J'onn!" he yelled, chucking an egg straight at the martian.

J'onn immediately activated his powers, and he became invisible as the egg merely passed through him. It landed on the cabinet behind him, yolk spilling across the surface.

John shot his redheaded colleague a dirty look.

Wally's eyes darted every which direction. "Heh...heh…"

"You are going down," J'onn announced, picking up an egg in the palm of his hand. He threw it at Wally, who used his super speed to dodge it.

Wally stuck out his tongue at his friend, and lobbed yet another egg in his direction. Once again, the alien used his powers to avoid getting the yolk spilled on him.

There was suddenly a war of the eggs throughout the Watchtower kitchen. With an unwilling John in the middle.

"Hey! Would you two cut it out? Hey! Wally! J'onn! Oh come on, watch the brownies. _Guys_!"

Wally, covered in yolk from head to toe, hurled one loosely. It missed J'onn, and landed right on the scalp of none other than the Green Lantern.

Wally bit his lip. "Oops."

John closed his eyes, then slowly reopened them again. He wiped off the top of his head, flicking the yolk away from him. "That's it," he said picking up an egg, "You're on, West."

The three grown men went on like that for a while, chucking eggs at each other for quite some time. They all immediately became drenched in yolk, dripping all across the kitchen. The walls, cabinets, and floors, were all also completely covered in yellow.

Suddenly, Shayera came through the door, narrowly missing getting hit by an egg. "Hey, John, I-" she instantly was cut short by the sight before her.

Her boyfriend gave her a wave, bits of egg flying off as he did so. "Hey, Shay."

She quirked an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips. "So you sleep through our date and I get _this_ in return?"

Wally's head perked up. "Aha! I _knew_ you weren't making brownies just to be _nice_!"

John rolled his yolk covered eyes.

* * *

 **Haha I love these dorks.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Am I Blue?

**This was another request from someone, but I'm not sure who, so if you were the one that came up with this idea, thank you!**

 **I do need more ideas for this story, so if you've got any, PM me or review on this story! Thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"A karaoke machine? Really?" John questioned, crossing his arms over his muscled chest.

"Yeah, this is how you expect us to _have fun_ while we're off duty?" Shayera added. She stared at the machine resting in the rec room, not seeming too interested.

Wally looked flabbergasted. "What? Are you _kidding_? Who doesn't love a _karaoke_ _machine_?"

J'onn raised his hand slowly, his voice quieter than the other heroes' when he spoke up. "I like karao-"

Shayera instantly shushed him. "No you don't."

As the Martian opened his mouth to continue, Superman entered the space. His eyes went wide with glee when he noticed the new machine Wally had brought it. "A karaoke machine?!" he exclaimed, rushing towards it, "I love these!"

"See? Supes likes it," Wally informed his friends, sticking his tongue out childishly towards them.

"One time, when Lois and I were out, she was really drunk, and got up onstage and started singing-" Clark began excitedly.

Shayera cut him off curtly. "Clark. We were all there."

Superman turned away from them, muttering, "You didn't know _which_ time I was referring to."

"We have to go get Wondy and Bats!" Wally claimed, dashing out of the room to venture off to find his friends, "This is going to be _so_ much fun."

* * *

" _I put you high up in the sky, and now, you're not coming down_ ," Wally sing into the microphone, closing his eyes.

"He's _really_ getting into this," John remarked.

Shayera snorted. "You're telling me. Which song is this? Fourth? Fifth?"

"Seventh," Bruce corrected in his dark Batman tone.

John and Shayera snickered.

Diana rolled her eyes playfully. "Leave him alone, he's having fun!"

Clark pouted. "He's totally hogging it! I want to go up!"

" _I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL_!" Wally continued to sing, dropping to his knees, " _YEAH I JUST CLOSED MY EYES AND SWUNG_!"

"We're not on patrol for _this_?" griped Bruce.

"I think this is fun," J'onn commented.

Wally finally ceased his song, taking an over dramatic breath. "Thank you Watchtower rec room!" he announced, taking a bow. Sweat glistened on his forehead and cheeks as he made his way to the chairs.

"Finally giving up control?" John asked.

Wally shrugged, snagging a seat in between Clark and Shayera. "Elvis can't be on forever. Gotta give you guys a chance."

"I'll go!" Clark proclaimed. He stood up, giddily setting up the machine. Music began to play, and he began to sing. " _You know there's a lot that goes by the front door_ …"

Shayera's eyes went wide. "Not _country_!"

Diana shushed her colleague with a wave of her hand. "Just listen. Clark has the voice a siren," she paused, rethinking her statement, "...just before it seizes control of you."

" _Always stay humble and kind. Hold the door, say please, say thank you, don't steal, don't cheat, and don't lie_ ," Clark continued his melody.

"He _is_ a lot better than I expected," John said as he watched Superman.

J'onn nodded. "He sounds incredible."

Wally shrugged. "Bruce is better."

Incredulous, Shayera, John, and J'onn all slowly rotated their heads towards him. "When have you _ever_ heard _Bruce_ _sing_?" Shayera asked.

The speedster sat up in his chair. "Have you guys never seen the tape? When Circe made him sing to save Di from an eternity of being a pig?"

Cheeks flushed and jaws set angrily, Diana and Bruce both glared dangerously at him.

Wally's jaw dropped. "That _wasn't_ supposed to be known by anyone…? Was it…?"

Diana exhaled. "No."

"Oops."

Shayera, neglecting the fact that she wasn't supposed to even possess the new knowledge she had just acquired, grinned at the fearsome Batman. "You _sang_ for Di?"

He continued to glare at her.

Clark closed his mouth, the melody of the song continuing in the background even though his words did not. He stepped towards his friends, intrigued in whatever they were conversing about.

"Sing for me, big handsome Bats," Wally told Bruce dotingly. He spoke in a mock female voice, batting his eyelashes and holding his intertwined hands towards his face.

Diana crossed her arms. "Is that what you think I sound like?"

He shifted uncomfortably under her intimidating glare. "No."

Shayera snickered.

"Bruce, could you sing a song for us _now_?" Clark asked hesitantly.

Shayera, Wally, and J'onn all made some sort of excited gesture in response to Clark.

"Do it!" Shayera chanted.

Bruce scowled at all of them. "No."

"Aw, pretty please with The Rogues on top?" Wally cried, making a puppy dog face.

"Absolutely not."

John sighed. "Leave him alone. The karaoke machine was a dumb idea anyway."

His girlfriend frowned. "Do _you_ want to get up there and sing?"

The Green Lantern cleared his throat awkwardly. "You're on your own, man."

"J'onn will give you his entire stash of Oreos!" Wally claimed.

"I did _not_ agree to that," J'onn replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Diana will kiss you!" shouted Wally, continuing to attempt and bribe Batman, even though his colleagues had not accepted his demands.

" _I_ didn't agree to _that_ ," Diana told him.

"Clark will let you take Lois out for an entire month!" the redheaded speedster yelled, his voice louder than the voices of all his friends.

"Hey now…" Clark warned him.

"John will let you have his ring for the rest of the week!"

" _Wally_."

"Shayera will-"

"You wanna finish that sentence?"

"Wally," Bruce growled through gritted teeth, "If you stop talking, I'll do it."

Cheers erupted from the other JL members. They began chanting his name as he stalked towards the machine.

He gripped the microphone uncomfortably as the music started to play.

Diana winked at him with her bright blue eyes before he started.

" _Am I blue_ …"


	11. Red Roses

**this story is in dire need of an update.**

 **i am so sorry for not doing so recently.**

 **to whoever's plot bunny idea this was, that you greatly! i really appreciate all the support i've received on this story, as infrequently as i may update.**

 **sorry this one is so short!**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

" _Dianaaaaa_?" Wally called teasingly, stepping into the rec room with a grin plastered across his lips.

She looked up from her previous conversation with J'onn as he entered, taking notice of the objects resting in his possession.

"Recognize these?" he asked, sniffing the flowers. After glancing at her immediate reaction, his smile elongated.

Narrowing her eyes, she repressed the urge to lunge at him. "Wally, where did you get those?"

He averted answering her question directly, shrugging his shoulders overdramatically instead. "Diana Prince, do you have a secret admirer we should know about, perhaps?"

The Martian peered at both of them inquisitively, but the Amazon replied before he even had the ability to open his mouth. "They are _absolutely_ none of your concern."

Pouting, he strided closer to her. "Come on, Di! You _know_ you wanna tell me."

"Wally, it may be best if you simply-"

"J'onn! Be cool! I _got_ this," he informed his green-skinned friend with a nod, "Di, who sent you the flowers?"

"Wally-"

"Was it that guy you saved last week on that military base?"

"I am _not_ kidding."

"Ooh! Ooh! No, wait! Was it-"

" _Wally_ -"

"No, no! I got it! It-"

"By the gods, I will-"

"It was Bruce, wasn't it? Holy speed force, it was Bruce!"

" _Wally_ , I swear to great Gaia, if you do _not_ put those back-"

The redhead giggled, clutching the half dead plants closer to his chest. "It was totally Bruce."

Diana inhaled a deep, slow breath. "You are so lucky-"

"That what? You haven't killed me yet?" he questioned, "Come on, Di! You know you _can't_ resist telling me."

Moving closer in his direction, she clenched her fists. "Give them to me."

After hearing her tone, he asked, "What? Are you going to fight me for them?"

With both a raised eyebrow and her hands set on her hips, she gave him a smirk that was far from endearing. It was very _frightening_ , in fact.

He immediately gulped, almost instantly losing his argument to the devilish gleam reflecting back at him in her eyes. Not even able to stare her down for a few seconds, he gave in. "Okay," he squeaked, "You can have them back."

She gave him a half satisfied, half triumphal shrug as her lips tugged upwards. He tossed the roses at her, delivering a slight groan before sulking out the doorway.

Diana placed the bouquet on the nearest table, still grinning while doing so.

As she shrunk back into the couch, J'onn remarked, "You really must change the passcode to your room."

She shook her head slowly. "Wally is very persistent with learning the details of each of our personal lives."

"He followed me down to Earth several days ago, insisting that I was meeting up with a woman."

"Were you?"

"...I was only going to the grocery store. He had eaten the last of my cookies. I was simply going to restock."

Diana almost managed to retain her proceeding chuckle.

"It's a good thing he doesn't know who these are really from," the Martian commented, giving the roses a sideways glance.

"It's a good thing _no one_ knows, J'onn. I believe you're the only one who can keep a secret around here."

He shrugged. "You and Bruce seem to be hiding the relationship well enough."

"With Shayera and Wally around, Hera knows this won't last long," she murmured before they switched the conversation over to something much less secretive.


	12. Will the Real Batman Please Stand Up?

**hey! so, as you can see, i've changed my name! don't be confused! I was Giannacar, but now I've switched!**

 **anyway, this story really needs more frequent updates.**

 **this chapter was partially inspired by Teen Titans, and if you've seen the whole show, you should know which episode I'm talking about when you read this;)**

 **also, i wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! it's almost at 100, and that's crazy! speaking of which, i've seen two or three requests for a sole J'onn chapter, but a plot to go along with that would be super helpful for me!**

 **i'm very much trying to keep these guys in character, but this chapter was a bit more difficult. i hope i did alright.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

J'onn and Bruce strided together down the hallways, each man's frame so wide their shoulders were almost pressed together.

The fresh mission awaiting the League was the only thing on both their minds whilst they moved hurriedly to find their fellow heroes.

The Dark Knight glanced at a small monitor in his hand as they neared the rec room. A news report, featuring several recent criminal acts of their most fearsome foes, of course. "Where are the others?" he grumbled in his infamous tone, "The new Secret Society is destroying half the city."

"I do not know. None have answered my attempts to reach them on the coms," the Martian replied.

The eye slits in Batman's cowl narrowed. "They better be prepared. We have plenty of work to ahead of us."

"I am sure they will be," J'onn responded, nodding, "The Justice League is always prepared."

Bruce _barely_ managed to contain his own mixture of a scoff, chuckle, and snarl at his colleague's comment.

* * *

As Wally perched on the table, wrapping the black cape around himself, he readied his position for the upcoming jump. "I am vengeance! I am the night!" he cried, springing from the safety of the sturdy material underneath his feet. But when he reached the floor, his landing did not go as desired. Instead of a smooth roll across the ground, he was granted him an awkward tumble onto the floor. Upon impact, he groaned. "I am... _Batman_..." he croaked out.

" _Oh Hera_ ," Diana replied, rolling her eyes.

John snorted. "As entertaining as watching you do that was, I don't think the _real_ Batman is going to appreciate your new accessory."

Clark scratched the back of his head, a cape identical to the speedster's dangling from his shoulders. "Yeah, we probably shouldn't tell Bruce about this…"

Shayera fidgeted with the same recent addition to her wardrobe as both her colleagues now also possessed. "I'm not saying I like _Wally's_ idea of mocking Batman-"

"You _love_ it Shay."

"-but I _am_ enjoying the cape."

GL quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'd get rid of those if I were you," he commented, "I'm fairly certain I heard J'onn try to talk on the coms several minutes ago, which can only mean Bruce is going to come looking for us. You wanna be wearing those when he commissions us to go down to Earth to check out whatever's going on?"

"I agree with, John. If Bruce finds you making fun of him in those…" Diana began, caution behind her words.

Wally, managing to have picked himself up, gave the princess a shrug. "Don't you want to be Bruce for a day, Di?"

Her face scrunched. "Great _Gaia_ no," she immediately replied.

Clark granted her a small spin, the black dancing through the air behind him. "I never thought I'd say this, but being Bruce is sort of fun."

Wonder Woman scoffed. " _Men_ ," she muttered somewhat under her breath. But nevertheless, her teammates still heard her.

"I don't think _anyone_ would voluntarily _want_ to be Batman, Di," Shayera arbitrated, jiggling the large bulge underneath her accessory, "But if I didn't have wings, I would've gotten a cape _ages_ ago."

"Oh come on. They can't be _that_ great," John commented, his eyes shifting between the members of the darkly dressed trio.

His girlfriend flapped hers up and down numerous times. "Flying with this thing must be sick."

Clark bit his lip. "Not necessarily. If you happen to fly too close to a helicopter propeller…"

Wally grinned. "You got a story you want to share there, Supes?"

"...Forget I mentioned it," he replied, shaking his head.

Before any present Justice League member could say anything else, though, a familiar pair strided through the rec room doors.

Attired in his black uniform, face covered by the cowl, and fists clenched at his sides, at first glance, Bruce seemed to give their outfits no attention. But he stopped short when he took several steps closer, J'onn pausing beside him. " _What are you doing_?" he growled.

Even though only the redheaded duo and the Man of Steel were wearing the capes, all five heroes froze when their friend entered.

Wally gulped. "We're playing _dress up_?"

" _What are those_?" Batman inquired through his gritted teeth.

Clark attempted a sheepish grin. "Good afternoon to you, Bruce."

" _I told you_ ," John griped in his friends' direction.

Shayera whacked him in the upper arm.

"We have _business_ we need to take care of," Bruce snarled, "So do you want to tell me what those are or not?"

The Thanagarian smiled innocently at him. "You wouldn't believe we just happened to find these laying around, would you?"

He looked ready to say more, but the Amazon beauty intervened, changing the subject. "What's going on, Bruce?"

Listening to her voice, he clearly managed to tear himself away from his irritation after a second's pause. "Secret Society. Threatening to blow up Metropolis if we don't stop them."

Clark removed his cape, his expression rapidly shifting into one of seriousness. "What's the plan?"

Batman immediately obliged to answering, rattling off instructions. "Diana, Clark, Wally, Shayera, you need to distract them in the city. You don't have to take them down, just don't give them any reason to believe their base is under siege. Don't let them know J'onn, John, and I will be sneaking into the base to dismantle their nuclear weapons. And try _not_ to cause any more damage to public property. Understood?"

Three heroes nodded, scurrying off to dress themselves in their uniforms before another word could be uttered. J'onn kept pace, but since he was already prepared, went to check the monitors keeping an eye on Metropolis. Batman followed slower behind. Although, he ceased at the door, noticing two of his team hadn't already exited. "You coming?" he asked without turning around.

Shayera sighed quietly, her and the speedster simultaneously taking off their capes.

"We can still be Batman tomorrow," Wally reminded her.

She glanced up to reply, but instead, using his powers, he'd already zoomed out the door.

Smiling slightly, she was unsure why she was amused by his statement. " _We can always be Batman tomorrow_ ," she repeated to herself.


	13. Snowball Fight

**Not sure if anyone still reads this anymore. If you do, hello! Sorry for my lack of posting.**

* * *

Super strength and all, Clark launched a tightly compacted ball of snow towards his colleague.

The speedster zipped in the opposite direction seconds before the intended impact. His feet proceeded to come to an abrupt stop, snow shooting up from the ground in every direction as a result. He crossed his arms triumphantly, flashing the alien a toothy grin. "Missed me again, Supes!"

Clark's eyebrows furrowed, holding his finger against his mouth to shush his friend. "Wally! I'm not Superman here."

The redhead gave a playful roll of his eyes. "Don't worry, big guy! It's too cold for anyone to be in range to hear us anyways!"

He only appeared mildly convinced.

But, rather than verbally changing the subject, Wally hurled a clump of white towards his fellow hero. Clark kept his feet in their same position, unmoving as the snow collided with his chest. The compact ball merely fell to his feet.

The Kryptonian immediately seemed to forget about the conversation.

Wally, using his speed, started to rapidly create a pile of snowballs. Within seconds, he began whipping them, like tennis balls erupting from a machine.

Clark dove, dodged, dipped, and ducked accordingly, though he wasn't even fazed when one grazed him. While close to the ground, he grabbed a handful of his own snow, squeezing it tightly into a perfect shape.

When Wally had finally run out of weapons, he stood still for a moment. Mistake. "Alright, buddy, you better-"

Clark took that opportunity to fire his straight in the redhead's face. And he nailed it.

Wally was caught off guard, some of the snow landing in his open mouth as he dropped back onto the ground. "Not fair!" he groaned without looking up.

The alien couldn't help his precedingly laughter.

And suddenly, he realized he wasn't alone in his joy. A smiling trio of familiar superheroes strided up alongside him. "Man, we should do that every time he runs his mouth," John stated, grinning.

Clark smiled. "You guys made it!"

"For a reason." Shayera bent down to pick up a handful of the white powder. "As soon as he gets up, I'll nail him."

"Shouldn't you at least let him catch a breath first?" J'onn questioned.

Her face set with mischief. "Nope."

The speedster from several yards away began to push himself up. He mumbled something that wasn't audible to the others, but they could tell it wasn't pleasant. "Clark, prepare yourself-"

Again, as he was in the midst of uttering some sort of threat, he was struck by an unexpected snowball. This one was harder and quicker than the first, hitting him in the cheek. He toppled backwards again, snow flying up from under him.

Shayera snickered, resting her hands proudly on her hips. "That's how it's done, boys."

Wally moaned. "Where did you even come from?" he shrieked.

"Thanagar."

He groaned. "You know that's not what I meant, Shay."

Ignoring the pair, J'onn turned to his fellow alien. "Would you like to have a snowball fight, Clark?"

"J'onn, I'd love to."

Shayera kicked at the ground with her boot. "You boys are on."

"Winner buys a round of hot chocolate?" John suggested, already reaching for his snow.

"And gets me a donut!" Wally called, slowly moving upwards again, "I've now been slammed in the face twice. Somebody needs to buy me a donut."

Shayera grinned. "You're on."


End file.
